The Last Emerald
by JiangGushi
Summary: Son fils a toujours rêver d'être un pirate... Et aujourd'hui, son père est partit loin, enlever par un de ces pilleurs. Une histoire d'amour romantique et pleine d'action entre un Pirate Anglais et un Prince Chinois un peu trop efféminé...


_**The last emerald.**_

_**Je préviens tout de suite, cette fanfiction sera surement longue, j'ai de l'inspiration. Si tu n'aime pas le Yaoi, déguerpi. Car je préviens, ici, il va y avoir du Yaoi, plus précisément du IggyChu [Car j'ai envie d'écrire du IggyChu!]. **_

_**Je préviens aussi que les caractères des personnages seront respectés du mieux qu'il peut, et que le physique sera respecter. Les personnages sont ici de simple humain, donc la "profession" sera révélé au cours de l'écrit. Ainsi, je m'éviterai donc tout commentaire du style "Oui, tu ne respectes pas l'histoire généalogique, et pas très bien les caractères des personnages", car oui, l'histoire sera fantastique, et la plus par des guerres cité ici ne seront que pures inventions. Merci de me faire des critiques constructives, **_

_**A vous, chers lecteurs,**_

_**Eva.**_

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Intro._

_Yao était un jeune prince de Chine, sont père, le Roi Honda Kiku, régnait sur les plaines de ce pays, la Chine. Sa mère se nommais Kim, elle était Vietnamienne, elle a un fort caractère, et a le poing facile, elle est très sévère._

_Yao avait deux frère, Hyung et Im, deux frère jumeaux plus jeune que lui. Hyung était le plus âgé des deux minutes face a son frère, et ses deux là formaient bien la paire. Enfin, Hyung développait une sorte de psychopathie, et Im ne pensait qu'aux jeunes femmes. Yao ne s'entendait ni avec l'un, ni avec l'autre. Hyung était toujours fermé avec lui, et Im semblait avoir une envie impassable, une envie perverse. Pour être honnête, Im s'amusait à regarder Yao lorsqu'il prenait sa douche, et il disait toujours d'une façon vicieuse "Je veux toucher les seins de Yao, aniki daze~". Car oui, même si le prince n'avait pas de poitrine, sa face efféminée et son corps fin pouvait faire douter quelques uns._

_Et malgré ce à quoi vous pensez, Yao était un homme marier. Jeune, mais marier, et déjà père. Sa femme se nommait Mei, une jolie taïwanaise d'à peine deux ans de moins que Yao. Ils furent mariés après des années et des années de négociation entre le père et le fils. Car Yao a toujours refusé de se marié, les raisons sont simples : Yao rêvait de liberté, il rêvait de partir sur l'océan et ne plus jamais revenir. Mais il fut contraint d'accepter à cause d'une menace de son père. C'est alors qu'il s'est marié avec Mei, à contre cœur. Sa femme par contre, elle, était ravie. Elle était amoureuse de Yao depuis longtemps, et Yao faisait son possible pour lui donner tout l'amour possible. Il n'était pas amoureux, mais il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Mei, et il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. _

_Et enfin, il y avait Jia, le fils des ces deux jeunes gens. Jia était un garçon de 5 ans, il était donc le petit prince, qui, suite à la mort de son père et son grand père prendra le trône. Jia est un jeune garçon qui aime beaucoup faire des blagues à qui conque. Il aime beaucoup son père, mais sa grand mère lui fait peur. Comme Yao, il rêvait de partir sur les océans et de devenir un pirate._

_-Un pirate?!_

_S'écriait à chaque fois sa grand mère quant il en parlait. Et à chaque fois sa grand mère lui fichait un baffe en lui disant de revenir à la réalité et que les pirates étaient des sombres crétins qui ne pensent qu'à piller l'argent des plus pauvres._

_Yao s'était levé se matin, a la même heure, réveillé par les douces mélodies que chantonnaient les oiseaux. Il avait pris son petit déjeuner avec les personnes de sa famille, ignorant toujours son père qu'il ne pouvait plus regarder en face. Il gardait, tout le long du petit déjeuner, son fils Jia sur ses genoux. Bizarrement, la personne qui maternait le plus le petit prince n'était pas sa mère, mais son père. Yao aimait s'occuper de son fils, il le menait avec lui, chaque matin, dans les rizières. Il le tenait dans ses bras, recouvert de longue manche, pied nu, marchant dans les rizières froides du matin. _

_Alors qu'ils aidaient tous les deux les vieux homme, penchés dans l'eau, le vent devint plus fort. Yao tourna sa tête vers l'océane que l'on pouvait apercevoir peu loin d'ici. Plusieurs homme s'écriaient en s'armant de leurs fourches -"Hǎidào*!", alors le prince saisit son enfants dans ses bras et, les paysans se mirent tous devant Yao et Jia. _

_-Yùnxíng de wángzǐ, bǎohù xiǎo wángzǐ!*²_

_Pris d'une grande peur pour son fils, Yao courut loin des rizière en portant contre lui son fils. Le temple de la famille royale se trouvais bien loin, Yao courrait donc le plus vite qu'il pouvait, mais fus arrêté par son fils qui dit de sa voix enfantine._

_-Bàba, hái yǒu wǒmen shēnhòu dì hǎidào...*__3_

_Effrayé, le père ne se retourna pas et prit son fils contre lui pour qu'il ne regarde au dessus de son épaule les pirates. Il regard à côté de lui tout en courant aussi vite, puis se résignant au fait que le temple soit trop loin, il trouva contre la vitrine d'un ancien magasin, une Qiang*__4__ avec laquelle il s'arma, posant Jia derrière lui puis lui souffla qu'il devait rester vers lui et ne pas s'inquiéter. _

_Deux pirates courraient jusqu'à lui, et l'attaquèrent sans rien dire avec leurs épées. Aucune pitié, deux contre un, épées contre Qiang. Les deux pirates avaient une tête à faire peur, ils avaient plusieurs dents en argent, l'un possédait plusieurs cicatrices au visage et l'autre avait un œil en verre. Yao réussit, en se débattant, à apercevoir leur bateau. Apercevoir le nom? Il était trop loin pour le lire, de plus, il était écrit en alphabet arabe et Yao ne connaissait pas cet alphabet. _

_Un cri d'enfant se fit entendre, un pirate était passer derrière Yao et avais prit Jia et l'avait emmener plus loin. -JIA ! _

_Avais crier le prince alors qu'il se préparait se mettre a courir vers son fils. Hélas, l'un des deux pirates avec lesquels ils se battaient l'en empêcha et l'attrapa par les hanches. -You're not bad, you~_

_Souffla celui qui venait l'attraper par les hanches. Des envies de vomir arriva lorsque l'halène de ce pirate arriva à son délicat nez. Il se déconcentra bien vite sur son fils et se mit à crier son nom, en espérant qu'on délivre son fils. Une soudaine voix se fit entendre derrière les deux pirates et le prince. C'était une voix anglaise, qui lui avait fait froid dans le dos, il se fit tourner dans le sens du nouveau arrivant par les deux autres pirates._

_Un pirate blond approchait, un sourire narquois au visage. Il portait les habits d'un capitaine, un cache-œil sur son œil droit. Il s'approcha un peu plus et regarda Yao en ricanant._

_-Who is she~?_

_Encore, le chinois paraissait être une femme. Enfin de toute façon, Yao ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il racontait._

_Le blond prit le prince par le menton et parla à ses camarades, alors que Yao, mains lier à cause des deux autres pirates, tentait minablement de se débattre. L'un de deux pirates dit au blond que Yao était surement la princesse de ce royaume, et que son fils était plus loin avec un autre pirate. Le pirate à l'œil cacher ricana une seconde fois et dit en se léchant les lèvres - Bring to the boat, and let the kid here, we ended up stealing everything he fallais be asked a ransom for her._

_Alors les pirates obéissaient en emmenant Yao dans le bateau, sous ses cries. Il criait le nom de son fils, tentant d'encré ses pieds nus dans le sol, ses pieds saignant à cause des cailloux qui avaià arracher sa peau jaune._

_Jia fut maintenus par le pirate qui le tenait, et Yao ne saura jamais se qu'il est arrivé à son fils._

* * *

_* Hǎidào : Pirate._

_*² Yùnxíng de wángzǐ, bǎohù xiǎo wángzǐ : Courez prince, protéger le petit prince._

_*__3 __Bàba, hái yǒu wǒmen shēnhòu dì hǎidào : Papa, il y a des pirates derrière nous._

_*__4__ Qiang : C'est une lance chinoise._


End file.
